


Drink Me

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, jeff doesn't really like alcohol but he drinks it anyway, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: The 'drink me' prompt as requested on tumblr by my lovely niff anon! Fairly straight forward - shots and drunken sexy times.





	

“Nick? What is that?” Jeff asked incredulously.

“Tequila. Want some?” Nick asked, upturning his bag and letting a couple of shot glasses fall out.

“Umm…”

“Come on, just one shot.” Nick said.

“Okay, I guess.” Jeff moved over to sit at Nick’s desk, watching as he put down two shot glasses, filling them up. He pushed one towards Jeff, taking the other one for himself.

“Bottoms up Jeff.” Nick said as both of them threw their heads back and took their shots. Nick placed his glass back on the desk, watching as Jeff’s face screwed up.

“God Jeff, you’re acting like you’ve never drank tequila before.” Nick laughed.

“I’ve never had any alcohol before.” Jeff said, hitting his chest as he coughed.

“What? Never?”

“Never.” Jeff shook his head.

“Right, that’s it. We’re getting you used to this.” Nick said, taking all of his shot glasses and lining them up on the desk. He filled them up before looking at Jeff. “Okay now, take all of those.”

“What? No, it’s gross!”

“Only at the start. It gets better. Come on, I’ll do it with you.” Nick said, sliding half of the shots in front of himself. He looked at Jeff and nodded as they both did their second shot. And their third. And their fourth. And their fifth. And their sixth. And their seventh. Jeff hiccupped as they both put their final shot glass down on the desk, looking at Nick. He stood up, taking about two steps before falling on top of Nick, making them both crash to the floor.

“Nick, are you okay?” Jeff said, his words slurring.

“I’m okay. But you know what Jeffie?” Nick asked, his eyes unfocused.

“What?”

“You’re so preeety.” Nick giggled, bringing his hand up to flick Jeff’s fringe in front of his face.

“You’re soooo pretty too Nicky. Wanna make out?”

Nick didn’t reply, only grabbing Jeff’s shoulders and pulling him down to press their lips together. Jeff moaned as their tongues slid together, grinding down against Nick. Nick looked up at Jeff for a moment before standing up and pulling Jeff up with him. They stumbled for a moment before falling on to Nick’s bed, reconnecting their lips. Nick moaned as Jeff straddled his waist, licking down the brunette’s neck. Jeff pressed his ass down in Nick’s lap, feeling the shorter boy’s hard-on. Nick thrust his hips up experimentally, eyes widening at the sensation. Jeff moaned and brought his mouth back up to Nick’s, kissing him hard. Nick slid his tongue back into Jeff’s mouth as they rutted against each other, bringing his hand up to tangle in Jeff’s hair, tugging harshly. He felt himself getting close as he quickened his pace, rutting up against Jeff even harder. “Jeff, I’m gonna -” He groaned as he came, biting down on Jeff’s bottom lip. The look on Nick’s face was what pushed Jeff over the edge, stilling in the brunette’s lap. They waited for their breathing to even out before laying down next to one another, snuggling under the blankets.

“Jeffie?”

“Yeah Nicky?”

“You’re still soooooo preeeety.” Nick giggled, kissing Jeff’s cheek.

Jeff hiccupped before reaching down to hold Nick’s hand. “You’re even more prettier than me Nicky.”


End file.
